


Dimitri/Edelgard + gloryhole

by xenodickery



Series: kink meme prompts [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunk Sex, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, F/M, Glory Hole, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Step-Sibling Incest, Step-siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenodickery/pseuds/xenodickery
Summary: Living together had seemed like a good idea at first, but that was when Edelgad had still thought of Dimitri as her cute, clumsy stepbrother. and had been unprepared for how much he'd changed and grown since graduating.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Series: kink meme prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736674
Comments: 11
Kudos: 99
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	Dimitri/Edelgard + gloryhole

**Author's Note:**

> For [this prompt](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?thread=81884#cmt81884) on the kink meme.

It was getting late, but the music was still going strong. Linhardt had, somehow, fallen asleep in one of the booths, while Dedue was flagging somewhat, but everyone else was still going strong. Edelgard was complaining to Sylvain about the way Hubert had abandoned her to dance with Ferdinand, while Dorothea was a short way off, grinding on Petra's thigh. Across the table, Dimitri was watching the people on the dancefloor, and bouncing his knee anxiously. He looked - not uncomfortable exactly but - not quite at home., and Edelgard found herself watching him closely. 

It had been weird, living together again. They'd lived together since they were seven, then apart for several years while Dimitri went to college in Fhirdiad, Edelgeard in Enbarr. Then when they both got jobs working in Arianrhod, Dimitri had suggested they rent a place together, and the rest was history. 

It had seemed like a good idea at first, but that was when Edelgad had still thought of Dimitri as her cute, clumsy stepbrother. and had been unprepared for how much he'd changed and grown since graduating. He's grown into his long limbs and big hands and feet. It feels like he's twice as tall as her now, even though she knows that's not quite true, yet he's still as meek and sweet as a kitten. One of her favorite times of the week is when they just watch TV together, cuddled up together on the couch, or her legs draped over his. Sometimes he even massages her feet. One time she felt him get hard against her calf, and she deliberately didn't move her leg, just left it resting against him as though she hadn't noticed. 

She watches Dimitri watching the dancers, only halfway listening to what Sylvain is saying to her. Dimitri's face is soft and eager, tired but relaxed from drinking. He laughs as he watching Dorothea and Petra hamming it up. They both gesture for him to join them, but he laughs and shakes his head. Dorothea shrugs, then she catches Edelgard's eyes and winks at her. 

Edelgard blushes a bit. Dorothea hasn't stopped teasing her about her _hot stepbrother_ since she first met him, but that's okay. Nobody takes it seriously. Nobody except Edelgard. 

She suddenly stands up from the table. Sylvain stops talking midway through his sentecne and looks at her confused. "Bathroom," Edelgard says, before walking over and grabbing Dorothea's wrist. 

"Hey! What's wrong, Princess?" Dorothea asks as she follows. An old nickname Edelgard picked up in college. 

Edelgard stops in the hallway, once she's fairly certain they won't be overheard by anyone they know. She looks up at Dorothea very seriously and says "I want to do it."

Dorothea looks bewildered. After a moment she gets it. "Dimitri?"

Edelgard bites her lip. She nods.

"Ooh" Dorothea says, looking pleased. "Scandalous!"

Edelgard rolls her eyes. "Just get another drink down him and bring him there okay?"

Dorothea salutes. "Yessir!"

***

It's maybe an hour later when Dorothea sits next to Dimitri and leans into whisper something in his ear that makes him blush like a tomato. Dorothea glances across at Edelgard and when Dimitri gives a hesitant nod, she winks. 

Edelgard slips away, pretending she's making another trip to the bathroom. Instead, she slips into the other room, to the little booths that have two entrances. It's getting late so, there aren't as many people about. Edelgard let's herself into the dark side of one of the empty booths and gets down on her knees. Her heartbeat is so loud she can hear it in her ears. 

A few minutes pass before she hears familiar voices. Not just Dorothea and Dimitri, but from the sounds of it there's Sylvain and Petra too at least. 

"What if I take a turn first?"

Sylvain. Hopefully he's joking. There's a loud slapping sound then Sylvain complaining.

"Dimitri's turn first," Dorothea says sharply. "It's his birthday after all."

"I - I don't know if this is a good idea," Dimitri is saying, laughing awkwardly. "Maybe Sylvain should go…"

Sylvain makes an approval noise. "Yeah maybe Sylvain should go."

Edelgard's heart hammers. She does not want to do this with Sylvain, that would defeat the whole point.

"I don't think so!" Dorothea says, laughing too lighten it. "But if you're a good boy, maybe I'll jerk you off in the cab home."

That seemed to pacify Sylvain and Edelgard breathes a sigh of relief. 

"Come on, Dima, Dorothea says."

"Dimitri," he corrects. He sounds nervous. "Are you sure it's safe?"

Dorothea laughs. "It's perfectly safe. Trust me, I had a chat with this person on the dance floor. They really wanted to get their mouth on you."

"They - they did? Really?"

Sweet. He was so sweet. Edelgard's cunt is so wet thinking about what she's about to do, wishing she didn't have to go to these lengths to do it. The voices come closer, and then she glances through the hole and she can see him being pushed into the booth, the curtain drawn behind him. She wonders if the others would wait outside for him and listen. She doesn't care if they do. As long as none of them see her coming out of the booth afterwards.

"Um… hello?" Dimitri says in a whispered voice. 

Edelgard didn't dare speak. She knocks gently on the thin partition to show she's listening. 

Dimitri clears his throat. "Are you sure this is okay? Please knock once for yes, twice for no.

Edelgard knocks once.

"Oh." She can see him visibly relaxing at that. "OK. Do I just… take it out?"

She knocks again once. 

His hands are shaking she can see when he puts his hands to his fly and starts to unfasten his jeans. Even through the denim she can tell he's hard, and her breath carbs with a sharp gasp when he pulls his jeans down a bit and grabs his cock through his underwear, giving it a squeeze. It was big. Edelgard had only given a blowjob a few times before, she hoped she'd be able to do a good job. 

"I'm sorry" Dimitri says hesitating. "It feels rude to just… are you sure you want this?"

I'm her desperation Edelgard slams her whole hand against the partition, making it rattle. Dimitri jumps back slightly, but then he laughs, and starts to stroke himself again. "OK, I get it I'll stop stalling. I've never done this before, I'm kind of nervous."

Them he peels down his stretchy boxers and pulls his cock out slowly. It's weirdly nice to look at, for a dick. Long and not too thick, the little bit of foreskin he has pulled back so she can see the whole thing, the soft looking tip. Dimitri strokes himself a few times then he moves, closer to the partition. She can almost, almost reach.

"I - I guess I just…"

Dimitri moves against the partition, blocking out the light on his side of the booth. He pushes his cock through the hole. Edelgard just stares at it for a few seconds, gathering her courage and then she wraps her fingers delicately around it. 

Dimitri gives a quiet cry, and she hears him place his hand a bit hard against the partition. She gives his cock a few strokes, her fingers barely big enough to wrap all the way around him, so she joins it with her other hand, and his hips jerk forward pushing his whole length into her hands. Taking a deep breath she learns down and licks the soft tip. Dimitri groans. Edelgard does it again, and this time she takes the head in her mouth, sucking on it slowly. Dimitri makes a soft wanting sound, trying to press closer to the partition. She hadn't expected him to be this responsive - the guys she'd been with before had taken a lot more effort to get them going.

Edelgard stats to suck him down, letting her lips travel down the length of his cock as she takes him in her mouth. She only makes it about halfway but she sucks on what she can, stroking the rest with her fingers. Dimitri is groaning low now, obviously enjoying her mouth on him. It's... nice to think that this is real, that his reactions are honest, not what he thinks she wants to hear. She starts to do faster, sucking him with more determination and bobbing her head, letting him slide in and out of her mouth. It's good that she can control the pace, that he can't force himself into her throat and choke her. Her last boyfriend had done that and she'd hated it. 

"Oh," he moans quietly. "oh, yes, please…"

Edelgard closes her eyes. She imagines his low, rough voice against her ear. Thinks about him holding her in his lap, how big his hands would feel on her waist. She knows he can pick her up, he does it sometimes to tease. He goes to the gym a lot, and he's strong. She hears a louder moan and realises she's really going for it now, zoning out and just enjoying the weight of his cock in her mouth, the salty taste of his precome. She swallows hard and dimitri moans loudly, knocking his fist against the partition. She can feel his cock surging in her hands. She desperately wants to make him come. Her underwear is soaking wet and sticky. 

She pulls off a little, just suckling the head of his cock while she jerks the base quickly. Dimitri whimpers, thrusting his cock into her hands. She teases the head with her tongue, flirting around the sensitive rim of the head, the thick vein. Then without warning she takes him deep, to the back of her throat. He wails and then he's coming, thick sticky fluid coating the back of her throat. She swallows, trying not to choke. Swallows again. 

Dimitri moans again more softly, and then he whispers "Fuck, El…"

Edelgard is so surprised she lets go of his cock entirely, falling back on her ass. Arousal punches her so strongly she almost comes, just from the sound of him whispering her nickname. She can't know it's him, there's no way, and Dimitri is no good at lying. He definitely would've given it away if he knew. 

The hot realisation burns down her throat in the wake of the sticky, salty taste of him: maybe he wants her too.

**Author's Note:**

> :P


End file.
